About Us, The Ojekers
by Guavary'DarkLavender
Summary: Kehidupan Naruto dkk sbg tukang ojek yang bingung saat BMM naik.. --Tunggu! BMM naik? Harus demo, tuh! -AU- R&R Plz!


**Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, n AU, **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**ABOUT US, THE OJEKERS**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dasar ibu-ibu!" Gerutu Naruto sembari memarkir motornya. "Jangan belagu, Nar. Bersyukur masih ada penumpang." Sasuke membalas bijak.

"Bersyukur apanya! Menurut perjanjian, mestinya Rp.15.000 bukan Rp.10.000. Harga-harga naik, tau!! Mana nganternya sampe ke Kota lagi!" Wajah Naruto memerah. Bukan main kesalnya. Cuaca super panas, jalanan bolong-bolong, polusi udara, suara klakson dari segala penjuru.. Eh, hanya dibayar Rp. 10.000! Rugiiii Akuuuu..

"Kamunya ngomong, dong. 'Ibu, kan perjanjiannya Rp. 15.000, kok saya hanya dikasih Rp.10.000?' Gitu.." Kiba yang sibuk dengan kopi panasnya angkat bicara. Lha, kan Negara menjamin. Kebebasan mengeluarkan pendapat ato apalah itu.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya "Sudah. Aku malah digebukin pake belanjaan si Ibu."

Teman-temannya menatap prihatin.

"Ya sudahlah. Toh masih pagi ini. Rezeki masih banyak." Shino berkata di antara konsentrasi dalam permainan catur melawan Shikamaru.

9.21 a.m, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, sudah siap sedia di pangkalan ojek. Hanya Neji dan Gaara yang belum muncul. Kenapa mereka jadi tukang ojek? Ngebantu keluargalah.. Walaupun masih duduk dibangku SMA, semangat para jejaka ini sama sekali tidak surut. Kebetulan pada punya motor, kenapa nggak dipake?

Bukannya keluarga nggak mampu. Hanya ingin merasa berguna, itu saja.

Mereka hidup di sebuah Desa kecil bernama Konoha, jauh dari hiruk pikuk perkotaan. Konoha dianugerahi dengan hutan hijau, berbagai macam flora dan fauna, sungai yang jernih.. Yang pasti, indah. Warga hidup dengan damai dan saling berdampingan.

Pada awalnya, keinginan pemuda-pemuda ini untuk membangun pangkalan ojek ditentang warga. Polusi udara jadi masalah utama. Setelah adu argumen yang seru, perdebatan tersebut diakhiri dengan kemenangan mereka. Pergi kekota dan desa sebelah pake sepeda? Zaman udah maju, cing..

Selama ini, yang diizinkan masuk hanya truk untuk mengangkut hasil bumi warga dan membawa berbagai kebutuhan keluar masuk Desa. Warga Konoha sangat fanatik dalam menjaga keasrian Desa mereka. Tidak heran Konoha mendapat berbagai penghargaan.

"Baru datang, Ji?" Neji mematikan mesin motornya "Kelihatannya?"

Beberapa menit kemudian Gaara muncul. Diantara mereka semua, hanya Gaara yang hidup sendiri. Gaara sering secara tiba-tiba berdompet tebal atau bahkan punya barang mewah. Hal ini menimbulkan kecurigaan bahwa Gaara punya pesugihan. Atau jangan-jangan.. Jalan bareng tante-tante?

Semua kecurigaan tanpa bukti ini lansung terjawab ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa ternyata Gaara adalah anak kepada Desa tetangga, Suna, yang memilih tinggal di Konoha dengan alasan ingin menyendiri.

"Kabar baik, Anak-anak?" Suara berwibawa namun ramah mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua.

Nah.. Yang ini Pak Lurah. Namanya Pak Sarutobi. Berwibawa, ramah, dan cerdas. Beliau sangat dihormati para warga, dan telah dianggap sebagai ayah atau kakek bagi sebagian besar warga Konoha.

"Baik, Pak Lurah!" Kompak mereka menjawab sapaan Pak Lurah dan menyalami tangan beliau satu per satu. Anak baik harus menghormati orang yang lebih tua.

"Mau kemana Pak Lurah?" Tanya Gaara.

"Bapak mau ketempat Pak Hiashi dulu. Membicarakan masalah peternakan ayam beliau. Penyakit sekarang makin aneh-aneh saja.. Flu burung.. Flu babi.."

Shikamaru yang selalu ingin tahu bertanya "Peternakan Pak Hiashi kena flu burung? Kalo begitu Desa kita dalam bahaya, Pak."

Neji menatap marah. Peternakan keluarga Hyuuga ini, lho. Perawatan selalu nomor satu.

"Oh.. Tidak! Tidak!" Beliau menggeleng "Desa kita aman-aman saja. Hanya ingin membicarakan pencegahan dan segalam macam. Jangan sampai kita menyesal nantinya."

Pak Lurah tampak berpikir "Neji, Pamanmu dirumahkan, Nak? Bapak belum bilang mau datang." "Iya, Pak." Neji melirik jam dinding pangkalan ojek "Tapi, sebentar lagi Paman Hiashi akan ke peternakan."

"Wah.. Berarti Bapak harus bergegas. Kirim salam untuk orang tua kalian, anak-anak. Bapak duluan.."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Neji menatap Lee dengan tatapan aneh "Neji!! Kau harus membeli parfum ini! Ini bisa membangkitkan semangat masa muda!!" Seru Lee persis pedagang killer sedang mengancam pembelinya yang sudah nangis darah bilang dia tidak mampu.

Yang lain pura-pura sibuk. Shino dan Shikamaru lanjut main catur. Sasuke bersihin Kusanagi (motor kesayangannya), Kiba dan Naruto mendiskusikan pertandingan bola tadi malam, sementara Gaara main video game.

"Kenapa harus aku? Masih ada yang lainkan?" Tanya Neji, jelas sangat terganggu.

"Karena kau sahabat masa mudaku!!" Aku harap masa tuaku cepat datang.. "Jual parfum sebaiknya kecewek. Cowok nggak pake parfum." Neji ngeles. Padahal dia sendiri pake parfum..

Lee, adalah seorang sales dengan semangat juang '45. sudah berkali-kali ditolak, tetap saja kembali. Mengikuti jejak orang tua angkatnya, Maito Gai, yang juga merupakan seorang sales.

"Hanya cewek? Soalnya kamu kelihatan seperti ce—"

"LEE! PERGI SEKARANG!!" Teriak Neji yang sudah habis stock kesabarannya. Suara 'gruduk gruduk gruduk' mengikuti teriakan Neji.

Ternyata, Sasuke yang kaget dengat teriakan Neji, tanpa sadar mendorong motornya, yang jatuh menimpa motor yang lain.

Yahhh..

Sambil mengeluh mereka memperbaikin posisi motor yang untungnya hanya sedikit lecet. Tidak ada patah tulang, geger otak, atau kecacatan yang berarti. Maunya langsung ngegantung Sasuke di tiang jemuran, tapi jadi keder waktu liat mimik Sasuke yang serem.

Sasuke tetap santai. Kan bukan dia yang jadi otak pembunuhan berencana ini.. Kalau dituntut (misalnya..) dia tinggal bilang, Neji dan Lee adalah penyebab utama kasus ini. Selesai. Gitu aja kok repot.

"Lee, belum pergi juga?" Bisik Kiba, putus asa. Sebenarnya dia pengen bilang 'Lee!! Mendingan Lo pergi sekarang, deh!' tapi mengurungkan niat melihat hasil dari tindakan Neji sebelumnya.

Lee yang innocent dan tidak sadar kehadirannya sama sekali tidak diinginkan hanya menjawab simple "Huh? Belum" Ia lalu mendudukkan diri di pojokan "Kayaknya tadi aku datang untuk memberikan sebuah informasi masa muda.. Apa ya.." Ia memijit keningnya, berusaha mengingat-ngingat informasi yang dimaksud.

"Paling info gak penting. Semacam harga spandex terkini, gosip terbaru.. Gitu lah. Udah, pergi saja. Menyusahkan.." Timpal Shikamaru, masih menatap miris motornya yang tergores. Ia menarik nafas panjang kemudian mengajak Shino kembali berduel dalam pertandingan catur yang telah beberapa kali diinterupsi.

"Gak.. Info penting. Penting." Ulang Lee. Wajahnya tampak aneh akibat efek terlalu keras berpikir.

Sudah tidak ada lagi yang memperdulikan Lee. Mereka lebih sibuk memikirkan penumpang yang tak kunjung menampakkan diri padahal sudah tengah hari.

"Hinata! Yayangku!!" Naruto bersorak, tangannya melambai antusias ke satu arah.

Sisa tukang ojek sejati menoleh, mendapati Hinata dengan pipi merah serta belanjaan. Tampaknya beru saja selesai melaksanakan ritual ke pasar. Di sebelahnya Haruno Sakura, anak bidan kampung, juga menenteng belanjaan.

Sakura berbisik pelan "Ihh.. Naruto masih malu-maluin."

Wajahnya Hinata makin memerah. Malu-maluin ato apa, ia sudah menyukai Naruto sejak kecil. Walaupun Naru ngapel hanya dengan modal sandal jepit merek swallow, walaupun makan barengnya hanya di tempat Pak Kakashi si tukang bakso di samping SD dekat rumah, tidak masalah.

Eits, jangan salah. Bukannya Naruto miskin. Bapaknya si tersangka bakalan gantiin Pak Sarutobi, man! Hanya saja, Naruto memang parah soal style.. dan tentang makan bakso, itu karena Guru Kakashi –begitu Naruto menyebutnya- adalah guru Naruto dulu.

Hinata balas melambai perlahan "N-Naruto.." Sapanya ketika ia berhenti sesaat tepat di depan pangkalan ojek.

"Aww.. Hinata!! Mari masuk.." Kata Naruto riang lengkap dengan atribut senyum lima jarinya.

Neji berdehem "Pertama, ini bukan tempat kencan. Kedua, Hinata, Bibi menginginkanmu untuk cepat pulang."

"Betul, Hinata!! Ayo kita pulang.." Balas Sakura, lengan kanannya menggandeng lengan kiri Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya dan pergi. Naruta hanya bisa gigit jari "Dia itu memang suka merusak kebahagiaan orang lain."

"AHH! AKU INGAT SEKARANG!" Teriak Lee penuh kemenangan.

_Ya elah.. Dianya masih disitu, toh.._

Mereka membatin, dongkol. "Hhmmmm???"

Lee memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen sebanyak mungkin setelah itu berteriak kencang "HARGA BBM NAEEEKK!!"

-

-

-

"UAAPAA!" Jeritan memilukan ojekers terdengar menyayat hati.

Suasana pangkalan ojek Konoha itupun mulai ribut.. Maklum, usaha mereka didanai sendiri, sama sekali tak ada campur tangan orang luar.

"Wah.. Gak bisa, gak bisa! Masa' baru naek mau naek lagi?"

"Bisa gulung tikar segulung-gulungnya kita!"

"THEEDAAAK!"

"Ya Tuhan.. Apa dosa kami?!"

"Bisa-bisa harga-harga yang lain pada naik juga!"

"Meroket ampe ke bulan!!"

"Ini gak bisa dibiarkan!"

"Kita demo saja!"

"Wokeh! Demo!! Hubungi teman teman yang lain!"

"Yang dari Desa, Kota, semuanyaaaa."

"Supir kopaja, bus, nahkoda, pilot, masinis, astronot, kusir, tukang becak!!"

"………???"

Maka pergilah para ojekers pejuang nasib rakyat ini setelah sepakat dengan kawan-kawan mereka yang berbeda wilayah dan profesi untuk bertemu dan melaksanakan demo besar-besaran di Ibu Kota. Tidak kurang dari 900.000 jiwa ikut dalam demo ini. Fantastis.

Sesampainya di Ibu Kota, jalanan benar-benar sudah penuh. Kemacetan terjadi dimana-mana dan dicatat sebagai kemacetan terparah sepanjang sejarah berdirinya Negara itu. Polisi bahkan tentara dikerahkan untuk mengamankan jalannya demonstrasi.

"Start-nya dari Lapangan, trus ke Gedung DPR, nih?"

"HAH? Gak denger. Berisik!" Balas Gaara, sambil menunjuk telinganya.

Shino mengeraskan suaranya "Start-nya dari Lapangan, trus ke Gedung DPR, NIH?!"

Gaara mengangguk mantap "Yo'i" ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Berbagai makhluk yang ia pikir tak ada sekalipun muncul dalam demontsrasi ini "Padat."

"Justru ini pertanda baik. Dengan begitu, pemerintah akan mendegarkan suara kita." Sasuke ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan.

"Ahh.. Kayaknya sekarang juga suara kita udah terdengar sampai ke Kantor Pemerintahan. Berisik begini." Komentar Shino.

Rombongan mulai bergerak. Perlahan tapi pasti mereka melangkahkan kaki bersama dengan ratusan ribu orang lainnya dengan kawalan ketat aparat keamanan. Mereka tidak pernah tahu, demo ternyata ada susahnya. Apa lagi kalau model ginian yang anggotanya bejibun. Segala bau dapat dicium. Yang harum, sampe yang asem bersatu di udara di tengah kerumunan manusia.

Mereka berusaha tetap bedekatan, tidak terpisah dari rombongan 8 orang. Jika ada yang hilang, tentu akan susah mencari di tengah hiruk pikuk seperti ini. Apa lagi kalo jadi korban penculikan. Jangan sampe, deh..

"Eh, hati-hati dong, Pak!" Gertak Shikamaru pada seorang bapak-bapak yang baru saja menginjak kakinya sepenuh jiwa dan raga. Bapak itu nyengir minta maaf, memamerkan beberapa bagian kosong yang seharusnya ditempati gigi "Menyusahkan.. Kapan sampenya?" Tanya, tidak jelas kepada siapa.

"Pertahankan semangat masa mudamu, sahabatku!! 30 menit lagi kita sampai!" Seru Lee.

Saat berikunya, rombongan berbelok ke kiri. Di langit, banyak helikotper berkeliaran, baik heli milik petugas keamanaan maupun heli milik stasiun TV yang sedang meliput kejadian besar ini.

"Coba lambai, kali aja kita masuk TV" Kiba berkata senang.

Melihatnya, Naruto mendengus "Gak kelihatan, dodol. Dari atas sana, kita mirip semut-semut kecil." Tanggannya menggapai langit

Kiba mencibir "Kan hanya nyoba.. Sensi banget.." Ia menoleh ke kiri "Eh, Ji.. Motor diparkir dimana?"

"Motorku? Titip sama keluarga yang kebetulan tinggal deket sini. Kalo parkir sembarangan, bisa hilang. Apa lagi, suasananya begini." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Ia memang yang terakhir sampai di sini. Semua kawannya pergi duluan, sementara ia meminta izin kepada orang tua. Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa dibaliknya sifatnya yang cuek dan keras, Neji adalah anak yang baik.

"Sebenarnya, Hyuuga sebanyak apa? Seingatku, nyaris semua tempat ada Hyuuga nya." Tanya Shikamaru yang punya ingatan bagus.

Shino mencoba menjawab "Hyuuga memang keluarga yang besar." Katanya dan dijawab anggukan setuju Neji.

"Berarti keluargamu penuh dengan semangat masa muda, ya?"

"Hei, itu gedung DPR!" Suara Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan mereka semua kedepan. Sebuah gedung megah berdiri menantang. Tiang-tiangnya yang besar dan kokoh dapat terlihat bahkan dari jarak beberapa ratus meter. "Hampir sampai."

Didepan gedung itu, lebih banyak lagi petugas keamanan yang bersiaga dengan menggunakan topeng. Mereka sendiri jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ni polisi apa rampok?

Sampai di tujuan, rombongan berhenti. Ada yang berteriak-teriak meminta turunnya harga BBM ada pula yang mengacungkan spanduk yang intinya agar harga diturunkan. Naruto dan kawan-kawan termasuk dalam dua kategori itu.

Suasana semakin riuh.

Seorang bapak setengah baya yang tampaknya merupakan supir bus maju denga megafon dan memberi orasi yang menurut Lee 'Labih dashyat dari pada semangat masa muda'. Setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan mengundang teriakan setuju maupun tepuk tangan dari para pendemo.

"Kalau naik lagi, bagaimana nasib kita?? Nasib RAKYAT KECIL?!"

Dua jam berlalu namun masih belum ada satupun anggota dewan yang berniat menemui pendemo. Mereka tidak menyerah. Orasi kali ini disampaikan oleh seseorang yang sedikit lebih muda dari bapak yang sebelumnya dengan isi yang lebih panas. Pendemo makin gila. Ada yang berusaha menerobos pagar..

"Ayo dorong pagarnyaaa!" ajak seorang pendemo yang ditanggapi antusias pendemo yang lain.

Aparat keamanan yang sadar bahwa situasi makin diluar kendali melepaskan gas air mata membuat pendemo bercerai berai.

"Hoiii! Jangan lari ke situ! Ke sini. Kita semua harus tetap sama-sama!" Jerit Neji pada Shino, Gaara, dan Naruto yang lari berlawanan arah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah yakin semua lengkap, mereka melanjutkan mencari tempat aman. Aparat keamanaan tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan jurus gas air mata. Jelas, tidak gampang, mengendalikan masa yang berjumlah ratusan orang.

Teriakan dan jeritan terdengar dari segala arah. Mereka masih terus berlari, memastikan tidak terpisah dengan yang lain. Dibelakang mereka, aparat bertopeng tak lelah mengejar.

Batu yang melayang dan asap agaknya menyulitkan pergerakan. Orang-orang bertabrakan satu dengan yang lain di tengah kericuhan.

"Sialan! Tuh orang dendam ya sama kita. Masih banyak yang lain, ngejarnya kita mulu!!" Keluh Naruto di sela-sela nafasnya yang teregah-engah.

Gaara menjawab, setelah mengulurkan tangan membantu Sasuke yang sempat terjatuh kemudian melanjutkan berlari "Gak tahu. Yang penting lari sekencang-kencangnya. Jangan sampai kita tertangkap. Shikamaru, ada ide?"

"Bagaimana, Shikamaru? Gak mungkin kita terus berlari." Sambung Shino yang harus mengakui bahwa tubuhnya tidak lama lagi sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Yang dipanggil tetap berlari kencang "Gak ada. Lari-lari seperti ini bikin capek. Jadi gak bisa mikir." Ia terbatu kecil kemudian menambahkan "Liat gedung besar itu? Nah, dibelakang gedung itu ada tempat persembunyian yang pas."

Mereka semua berusaha menambah kecepatan walaupun dalam kenyataannya kecepatan mereka justru telah berkurang drastis. Kaki terasa semakin berat sementara paru-paru berharap menerima oksigen lebih banyak.

"Hampir sampai! Jangan menyerah!"

Sekarang, mereka jadi mengerti perjuangan pahlawan bangsa. Meskipun konteks keadaan mereka berbeda jauh dengan pahlawan yang dimaksud.. TERLALU berbeda. Jika selamat, mungkin mereka akan lebih rajin mengikuti upacara. Mungkin..

"Berhenti!"

Mati sudah..

Empat aparat keamana bertopeng menghadang mereka. Senjata teracung. Mereka berbalik hanya untuk menyadari lima sedang melakukan hal yang sama dibelakang.

Nafas mereka masih terengah, rasanya terlalu capek bahkan untuk sekedar berbicara.

Seorang dari aparat itu maju, langkahnya pasti dengan senjata tetap teracung. Refleks, mereka melangkah mundur dan berhenti ketika punggung mereka hanya berjarak sekitar dua meter dari aparat di bagian belakang.

Rasanya tak akan ada upacara lagi..

Si oknum aparat tetap melangkah tenang. Ia lalu memandangi wajah mereka satu pesatu. Matanya yang terlihat di celah topeng berkilat begitu matanya menangkap gambar Sasuke. Ia melangkah pelan kali ini ke arahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Mereka kaget bukan main. Kok Sasuke bisa dikenal? Ni anak dulu pasti sering tinggal di penjara.

Sasuke sendiri tak kalah kaget "Heh? Iya."

Tangan si aparat menyentuh topengnya lalu membukanya. Menampakkan wajah putih, rambut hitam panjang, dan mata onyx "KAK ITACHI!!" Spontan Sasuke meneriakkan nama kakaknya.

"Kakak?"

"Yang bikin skandal mama atau papa, Sas?"

"Hush! Sembarangan. Ini Kakak kandungnya Sasuke. Dulu tinggal di Konoha juga, trus gabung di Akademi Kepolisian."

"Ohhh.."

Aparat yang lainpun membuka topeng mereka. Pria dengan rambut merah menyala berbicara agak ragu-ragu "Dan.. Itu kau Gaara?"

"Hn. Hai." Balas Gaara cuek.

Seorang blonde maju "Trus.. Naruto?"

"Hello, Kak Deidara!! Hehe.. Aku pikir, kami akan selesai." Naruto tertawa. Perkataanya di amini kawan-kawannya. Yang pasti, sekarang mereka bisa bernafas lega.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?"

Kiba menjawab dengan senang hati dalam pose terbaiknya "Demo menentang kenaikan BBM." Katanya "Itu kan merugikan! Pemerintah harusnya lebih memperhatikan rakyat!! Kalau jaraknya jauh, gak apa-apa! Ini.. Baru naik seminggu yang lalu juga!!"

Para aparat bertukar pandang heran "Kenaikan? Harga BBM sama sekali tidak naik, kok.."

Neji ikut bicara "Kawan kami bilang harga BBM naik." Ia mengerling ke arah Lee yang nyengir lebar.

Gaara melipat tangannya "Kalau bukan karena itu, kami tidak akan datang kemari"

"Tidak.. Baru saja naik, tidak mungkin naik lagi dalam kurun waktu sesempit ini." Balas Itachi "Mungkin kalian salah informasi."

"Memang naik! Bahan Bakar Minyak pada naik.." Naruto keras kepala.

"BBM? Bahan Bakar Minyak?" Tanya para aparat berbarengan.

"Ho'oh."

"Yang naik itu BBM, **B**ahan-**B**ahan **M**akanan."

Ojekers+sales cengok. "Hah? Demo kita salah, dong.."

Para aparat jadi bingung antara ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak atau memukul-mukul kepala mereka "Memang." Jawab mereka enteng.

Setelah itu, pemuda-pemuda Konoha pulang dengan perasaan kecewa serta malu. Tak lupa memberikan death glare terbaik khusus untuk Lee yang salah ngasih info.. Beruntung mereka tidak ditahan. Mentang-mentang keluarga..

-

-

-

Dan keesokan harinya mereka kembali berdemonstasi setelah sadar, kenaikan Harga Bahan-Bahan Makanan bahkan lebih parah dari pada kenaikan Bahan Bakar Minyak.

**#---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---#**

**THE END**

**#---o---x---o---x---o---x---o---#**

**a/n:**

Gyaaaahh.. Selesai. Pelajaran yang dapat diambil: Pelajari materinya dan cari tahu lebih dalam sebelum mengikuti suatu demo atau melakukan demo.. Hehe.. Uhm.. Ava sendiri bingung, siapa yang jadi pemeran utama di sini-.-" Maaf, ya..

Ok?

**R E V I E W, PLZ!**

Salam,

Ava^^v


End file.
